The Nora Diaries
by lovecanines
Summary: (Couldn't find better title.) No one's written about Nora yet. This is the movie from Nora's POV. May be my best story yet!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nora Greene. I'm an orphan, and I live in the zombie apocalypse. I do have a best friend. Julie Grigio. I used to also have Julie's boyfriend, Perry Kelvin, but he got eaten by a zombie. Well, I don't really have Julie anymore, either. She dissapeared the day Perry got killed. I'm not sure she's dead, but I'm not sure she's alive, either. You'd think I'd grieve, my two best friends being gone and all, but I really don't have time to. If I'm feeling anything, it's not depression, but fear. I'm still walking around with a gun, following Colonel Grigio's orders, finding stuff for the cure that's never gonna happen. I've only had to shoot a corpse once, but it was more out of anger from losing Perry and Julie than safety concerns. I get the Grigios' house all to myself while Julie's dad, a.k.a The Boss, is barking orders to shaky teenagers with guns and knives. Why don't I join them, be their twenty one year old mentor, a bit of sunshine on the dark world? I played sick to get off today. Besides, I'm not very sunshiney today. I feel more like a storm cloud. I lay down on Julie's bed, crying my eyes out until I swear I'm dehydrated. Ouch. Oh, gosh, my head hurts. I go dig through the old pewter gray purse that Julie and I found when I was thirteen and she was eleven. We thought it was something, the world being on it's way out and everything. "It may be the last purse left!" Julie had said. "We could sell it and get tons of money!" I had chimed in. If the two of us as pre-teens was a cartoon, I'd have dollar signs flashing in my eyes. We kept it instead of selling it, though, because we thought it was so pretty. I dig out some pain medicene I had snatched from the pharmacy the day I lost them. Zombies don't get headaches, do they? I feel a wave of nausea spread over me. Oh, no. My head throbs harder now. It's a migrane. Can stress, fear, and grief cause migranes? We definately don't have minute clinics anymore, so I can't find out. I just take the medicene and hope to feel better. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror that doesn't have one shatter, surprisingly enough. My eyes are puffy and red from crying and fatigue. A nap couldn't hurt, now could it? I climb into the bed in my wet clothes. I shiver and cough. Maybe I wasn't really lying about being sick. I could have caught the flu, which is pretty fatal now. If I die, someone better debrain me. I need to take a hot shower. I walk over to the bathroom to see if the shower's working today. I turn the water on as hot as it will go and stick my hand underneath the water. Yes! It's working! I strip down and get inside. I'll stay in until the water turns off, and then I'll find Julie's clothes that she'll never wear again to put on. Then I can sleep. I just hope I don't wake up screaming for Julie and Perry to run.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to Grigio yelling. One of his men has been killed by a zombie. A shaky girl with a knife looks around, crying. She must have known him. She's scared. One walks up to her and she stabs it in the chest. It falls to the ground, only to rise back up again and pull her knife out of it's chest. She picks it back up and starts to do it again. Grigio yells louder now, this time at her.

"No! Don't you do that again! Get it's head! It's head, Clarissa!" He screams at her.

She clumsily throws the knife at it, it landing in the right place miraculously. I don't wanna go out there today, either. It makes me sick that he's not grieving for his daughter right now. He didn't grieve for his wife, either. It shouldn't surprise me, really. I coax myself to get back into my work clothes, grab my weapon, and go to work.

When he sees me he seems angrier. "Nora! Nora Greene! Where have you been? Sick in bed? Nora, you selfish brat! I have lost one of my most valuble men in the past twenty four hours! Do you know that, Nora?" He yells at me. I can't listen to him rant anymore. I'm going to change the subject.

"Have you sent a search party looking for Julie yet?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "For all I know, she's been infected by the plague and she's a Corpse right now. We need to kill them right now, we'll worry about Julie later." He says.

I get my gun out of my pocket, looking for them. I see one with human blood all over it's face and I shoot it twice;once in the head, once in the chest. It may have gotten Julie.


End file.
